Eavesdropping with a Flavor of Lollipops
by TriMinakami
Summary: Just a random story I came up with. / "You see, Rin-chan, this is how you do it." Honoka's voice echoed. "I- I see, Honoka-nyan... you must be very good at this, nya..." the cat-girl replied. Umi had never been so embarrassed eavesdropping on her friends before. / Rated T for... implying something.


**(╯O∆O)╯:** Guys, I'm back! And this time, I got this random idea while lying around for no good reason! Ehehe. I'm stupid. And awesome. But stupid.

**Umi:** ...

**(╯O∆O)╯:** D'awww, Umi-chan! You're still embarrassed from what happened?

**Umi:** S-shut up! You... I... GRAAAAAAHH! *goes to grab bow and arrows*

**(╯O∆O)╯:** Well, fuck. Let's hope Umi-chan doesn't make it too painful then... anyways, guys, you might be wondering what the hell happened to Umi to make her embarrassed. Well, that's exactly what you'll find out soon enough. Lol, I'm linking the authors' notes with the story. Ahem, uh, I hope you enjoy it.

******I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characte-**

**Umi:** *rushes towards me* WRIIIIITEEEEEER!

**(╯O∆O)╯:** FUUUUUU-

* * *

Umi knew right away that something was up, when Honoka asked for one day- _just one day_- for µ's to get some rest from all the training they did. She immediately felt that something was wrong; was Honoka troubled by something? As one of her best friends, the bluenette couldn't allow the leader to be troubled by anything and not help her. Just as the day came to an end and Honoka rushed out the classroom, excitedly heading towards the clubroom for unknown reasons, Umi got up from her seat and pumped her fist up. _It's time for the Blue Idol of Justice, Sonoda Umi!_ She 'thought' proudly.

"U-uhh..." Kotori nervously patted Umi. "Umi-chan... y-you can fantasize later, okay?"

"H-hyeeehhhh!?" the girl blushed. "I-I was saying it out loud!?" She screamed embarrassedly, while Kotori nervously laughed.

She hugged Umi from behind, in a friendly manner. "It's okay, Umi-chan~"

"K-Kotori..." Umi was touched. Kotori was trying to make her feel better! Yes, Kotori was such a good friend. And the three of them had been such awesome friends, which was what made Umi want to help Honoka even more.

"You didn't say it out loud, but you posed, Umi-chan~"

Nevermind, she made it much worse for the bluenette, who was now crying to herself on the desk.

* * *

Honoka grinned. She opened the door excitedly and peered inside. "Rin-chaaaaaan! You there?" she asked.

Rin nervously waved to her. "H-heya, Honoka-chan!" she greeted. "N-nyaa... you sure you want to teach me?" she asked.

"It's okay, it's okay!" the ginger-haired girl cheerfully shook her head. "I'm sure it can't be that bad of a request... speaking of which, what is it you wanted me to teach you?"

The cat-like girl looked around nervously, and blushed. She leaned in closer to Honoka and whispered something into her ears.

"...ohhh." Honoka muttered. She then slyly grinned. "So you've seriously never-"

"_S-shuuushhhh, nya!_"

* * *

She found herself panting tiredly the next moment, after getting away from Kotori's hugs. Apparently, Umi was being too 'cute' and 'embarrassed'. _A-am I that cute when embarrassed...?_ Umi shook her head. There was no way that was the case, right? Oh, denial. She walked a bit further and reached the clubroom. Sure enough, there were two familiar voices coming from the closed door.

The bluenette leaned against the door. "...Honoka and... Rin?"

Listening to their voices seemed to confirm this. Umi pushed the door open _reaaaaally_ slightly, a barely noticeable gap opening for Umi to listen more clearly to.

"_You see, Rin-chan, this is how you do it._" Honoka's voice echoed.

Umi groaned mentally. _I still can't see them... should I open wider?_ Deciding not to take the risk, Umi was satisfied with just hearing their voices, no need to see them, whatever they were doing... what _were_ they doing?

Suddenly, a smack. She heard the noise of some kind of... smack. As if someone had just smacked their lips from sucking something...?

"_I- I see, Honoka-nyan... you must be very good at this, nya..._"

"_You bet I am~ ehehehe..._"

Umi soon found herself lightly blushing. _H-huh!? Why am I blushing!? It's not like they're actually..._ the bluenette shook her head. _N-no, the better question is WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY-_

Honoka giggled. "_You could also always do this..._" This? What was 'this'? Umi wanted to know desperately, but she kept herself from barging into the room. "_M-mmmph... mnn, ahh..._" W-were those moans? The bluenette found herself shaking uncontrollably._  
_

_"H-Honoka-chan... you..._" Rin seemed to be muttering with embarrassment. "_It look so... u-uwah... nyaaa..._"

_WHAT THE FU-_ Umi was creeped out.

Definitely creeped out to the depths of hell.

Some more smacking noises as if light kissing, and some kind of moan that seemed as if Honoka was using her tongue to do something, Umi lost her control and shoved the door open with as much energy as possible. "W-w-what are you two doing in the name of purity!?" Umi's voice froze the two of them...

* * *

...who stared back at Umi, lollipops in their mouth. "...U-Umi-nyan?" Rin shrieked. "I-it's not what you think it is...!"

Honoka then frowned. "Wait, what purity?"

If looks could kill, Umi would literally be dead from the way Honoka was staring at her by now, even if it was unintentional. _Oh, fuck, I feel so ashamed..._ Umi stuttered and stepped back. "I- I, uh... y-you were-"

"Wait, were you listening to us!?" Honoka asked. When Umi did nothing else, Honoka suddenly laughed. "D'awww, Umi-chan, you wanted to help too, didn't ya?"

"I-"

The ginger-haired girl grinned. "Come on, just join in!"

Rin paled, while Umi seemed to blush even more. "J-jo-join in!?" the bluenette screamed. Now, she did indeed seen that it was not something dirty that they were doing, but after hearing that she could join in, Umi immediately imagined a romantic threesome between the three- which embarrassed her to great lengths. "N-noooooooooo!" Umi bolted out the room with the heaviest blush anyone could've had.

Her best friend frowned, scratching her head. "Gee, what's the matter with her?" Honoka asked. "I'm just teaching Rin good ways to eat a lollipop... it's not like we're having an orgy or somethin'." That was when Honoka froze, and thought back to how she was teaching Rin. A shade of pink took over the girl, and she crashed through the door, chasing after Umi with the loudest '_UMIIIIIIIII!_' anyone could've imagined Honoka would shout.

Rin was left alone in the room, and she sighed. "I didn't want anyone to know that I've never eaten a lollipop, nyaaaaa!"

Either ways, Umi knew how screwed she was.

* * *

**(╯O∆O)╯:** Ow... stupid Umi. That seriously hurts... but, ahahaha, Umi-chan's a dirty girl!

**Honoka:** Shut up! Where's Umi-chan!? *furiously looks around*

**Umi:** *glares at me from under the couch*

**(╯O∆O)╯:** Well, uh... she's... umm... ...she's under the couch!

**Umi:** Fu-

**Honoka:** UMI-CHAAAAAAAAN!

**(╯O∆O)╯:** Thanks for reading, I guess. *watches Honoka and Umi argue with _lots of interest_*


End file.
